


Clique Schtick

by chocolatula



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also sorry but I'm garbage LMAO., Alternate Universe - High School, Humanstuck, It also has art in it!, M/M, So no worries., They're all 18+ in their final couple years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatula/pseuds/chocolatula
Summary: When Eridan Ampora, a head cheerleader of his previous school, gets transferred to a new school, he faces cliques, homophobes, and people judging him left and right. Among those who doubt him stands two men from different sides of the school finding themselves unable to keep their eyes off this new spark of light. How will they all adjust?





	Clique Schtick

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this AU is 18+ studying their final couple of years in high school. I'm no good at writing so I hope you guys understand. All art is by me! I will probably start putting more effort in the art if this kicks off.

Typically, schools are filled with cliques and status quos. They separate the youths into groups that they’ve formed amongst themselves; some willingly, and some by force. An easy school life was laid out for those lucky enough to be deemed popular, while the leftover students were treated like scraps and left to suffer numerous consequences, such as head dunking in the toilets, and the infamous ‘honey locker’ prank that made itself well known in the run down high school of Northbrook.

Word was spreading that a new transfer student from the south side of the city was making his way into the system, causing speculations of which circle of peeps he would belong to. Would he be popular? Would he be the next big thing? Or would he just find himself as one of the defeated ‘losers,’ left to fend for themselves in a lion pit of despair.

That summer had proven to be exceptionally hot. The air was dry, and the sun was blistering over the school. You’d understand now as to why the students stared in awe as a man dressed up in a scarf and long sleeve sweater walked into the school. He had an unfamiliar face – one that seemed to intimidate the younger students, and irritate the older ones. He didn’t understand why they were so shaken up about his fashion choices. His scarf was thin and loose, and his sweater was easy to breathe in. He had no reason to explain his choices to anyone. He wouldn’t, even if asked to.

The stares became oppressive, but he ignored them. He stops in front of a girl with ginger hair who made her presence clear to him – she was not going anywhere. She was decked to the nines in colourful accessories that, in his opinion, looked ridiculous. Especially with that strange cat ear headband that was sharp enough to poke someone’s eye out.

“You’re in the way of my locker. Excuse me.” He asks, before she leans forward with a strange grin on her face,

“Eridan, right? I can smell a newbie from a mile away.” As if to emphasize, she got real close and took in a big, heavy whiff. Vanilla. She had learnt this strange habit from a friend of hers that had graduated recently. “My name is Nepeta. I’m supposed to show you around the school. This—“

She stops to drag a large man with sweat beading up on his face, “- is my friend, Equius. He doesn’t talk much, but he’s a sweetheart when you get to know him.”

Eridan made a face of confusion and slight fear over the girl. She seemed absolutely out of her mind. Her friend, however, was built like a powerhouse, and seemed calm and collected apart from the sweat. “Is he some sort of jock or sports fan?”

Nepeta let out a snort, looking up at her nervous giant of a friend before shaking her head. “Hell no. He would bulldoze the current team down to the grassy wet mud if they so much as looked at me or him wrong. He’s in the robotics club. _Those_ are the jocks.” She extended an arm out, index finger pointing towards a few guys seeming to knuckle their way through the sea of students with ease. It was like the other students were making way for celebrities.

A sharp-featured man in the middle had his arm around a blonde beauty that probably reeked of strong perfume, her breasts spilling out as much as possible from the small tank top she had without actually exposing herself. He didn’t seem too phased, choosing to smirk at his other friends who were throwing around jokes and playful punches. The blonde stuck to her man like peanut butter. Sickly sweet, and irritatingly clinging to the roof of your mouth.

Eridan gave an exasperated sigh, knowing just what he was going to have to deal with. “She makes it pretty clear that her only reason of being with any man is for the fame and glory, including that one.”

Equius and Nepeta glanced over to the curvaceous figure strutting down the hallway with her band of hefty musclemen. Well… Save for the one she was actually with. He was muscular, but he still had a lean figure to him, as if he was built for speed. Clearly some sort of runner for the team.

“That’s Sophie.” Equius muttered, watching them leave for the gym. “She’s…. Hm.”

“She’s the queen of bitches. Head cheerleader, smells like the word oversaturation, and a down right asshole to anyone she deems not good enough to grace her presence.” Nepeta explained in place of Equius, which caused him to freeze a little,

“Language, Nepeta. Please.”

“That guy she’s with? That’s Sollux Captor. He was a nerd in middle school but when he started to work out, he was invited to join the soccer team. Everyone thought he was just too hot to be part of the nerdy clique.”

The man Nepeta was describing had scruffy blonde hair, clearly bleached as the dark black roots were growing out. He had 2 seemingly ordinary brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin from playing outside.

After Nepeta was done talking, Eridan decided he took it back. _Both_ of them were batshit crazy. He felt like he was in his own high school rendition of Alice in Wonderland, speaking to the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. Though he could liken Equius to the Dormouse, and Sophie to the Queen of Hearts. He adjusts the messenger bag over his shoulder when it started getting heavier as time went on. His eyes catch a glimpse of a bulletin board with a sign-up sheet pinned onto it for cheer try outs. Brilliant. Just what he needed. However, when he made his way over he found Nepeta caught in between him and the sheet.

“What are you doing? That’s social suicide. You do not want to sign up for cheerleading in a school like this.” She frowned at him with Equius nodding his head in agreement.

“The hell is that supposed to mean? Move.”

“I have to agree with Nepeta. This is not the wisest of ideas. You will not sign that paper.” Equius seemed to puff out his chest to try and intimidate Eridan, but it only caused him to glower.

“I was _the_ head cheerleader of my previous school, having lead my team to victory at the state championships. We were even offered to compete overseas, but I got transferred here because of my parents. I know what I’m doing- “

“We don’t doubt that you do, Eridan, I just don’t think this school is… ready for a spark like you.” She sighed, scratching her head. “But I can’t stop you if this is really what you want. Just be prepared for the backlash that’ll follow.” Her hands were raised as she moved aside, worry etched in her eyes.

Eridan took the pen that was dangling by a string and wrote his name down with both Equius and Nepeta watching with uncertainty. When he was done, he dusted his hands off and gave a victorious smirk. He had a competitive glint in his eyes. Equius had to admit it was somewhat charming.

“Trust me.” Eridan reassured them with both hands reaching out to pat their shoulders, before gently pushing them aside like open doors and walking past them.

He was going to rock this school to the ground, whether they like it or not.

 

 

 

 


End file.
